


猎物

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 洪渊俊突然想到一件事，“为什么咱俩谁发情挨操的都是我啊？”郑然官一把抱起洪渊俊“不发情的时候想上床就直说，你只要想被操我都随时奉陪。”“你是不是搞错重点了……”洪渊俊无奈的想着，成了雪豹的猎物看来是没法逃了，不过，也很好。





	猎物

**Author's Note:**

> 兽耳！！！！！！  
> 纯车！！！！！！  
> 郑然官雪豹*洪渊俊垂耳兔

洪渊俊是一个兽人，垂耳兔，这是一个秘密，至少整个队伍中没有人知道。  
郑然官不这样想，再见到洪渊俊的第一天他就发现他是一只特别可爱的小兔子，可爱到想要咬一口。你问他为什么能发现洪渊俊的兽人身份？对不起，郑然官是一只雪豹。  
所以小兔子自以为安全的在基地里躺着的时候，他已经被暗处的猫科动物盯上了。

郑然官有的时候非常讨厌兽人的发情期，但他今天并不这么觉得。小兔子发情期到了，整个人昏昏沉沉的躲在自己的房间，殊不知发情产生的气息已经被发现。  
洪渊俊把头蒙在被子里，胡乱的咬着被角，发情期导致他浑身燥热，欲望甚至让他没有精力去隐藏自己的耳朵，他就任由耳朵软软的靠在脖子上。直到他听见有人掀开他的被子，慌乱的想要用手挡住耳朵，结果却被郑然官抱在了怀里。  
“然官哥？”洪渊俊被环抱住，他努力亲附郑然官体温较低的身体，很疑惑郑然官没有对自己的耳朵表示惊讶，“你......”  
“可不只是你有耳朵......”郑然官的笑容都止不住了，他脑袋上出现了两个毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“你是猫吗？”洪渊俊好奇的看的郑然官笑的得意的样子，郑然官却伸出舌头狠狠的舔了一下洪渊俊细嫩的脖颈，粗糙的而滚烫的舌头让洪渊俊不由得打了一个冷颤。  
“渊俊......发情期很难受吧......我来帮你吧......”

洪渊俊从来没有想过能在队伍里遇到同样是兽人的物种，更没有想象到会和一只猫科动物做爱。但情况就是这样，他现在软软的躺在床上任由郑然官脱下他的衣服。  
洪渊俊浑身都散发着迷人的气息，郑然官吞了吞口水，现在终于要搞到小兔子了，雪豹居然还有点紧张，他小心的环着洪渊俊的腰，在他毛茸茸的耳朵上轻轻的咬一口，满意的看着洪渊俊的颤抖，“你们兔子发情难到都这样？”  
“是......不是......”洪渊俊耻于承认自己发情时渴望欲望的样子，他闷头扎到郑然官的怀里。

洪渊俊很快就后悔了，郑然官的性器和他的物种一样凶狠，他不敢想象自己被穿插的样子，但郑然官不会给上钩的猎物反悔的机会，安抚般的握住洪渊俊瑟瑟发抖的性器，接下来戏谑的看着洪渊俊的脸，缓缓来回抽插着。  
“你.....别动那么快啊……”洪渊俊感觉自己快哭了，长这么大从来没有性经历的他很慌张，性器被温暖的手紧紧捂住撸动的刺激过大，可被快感包裹的感觉又那么安心，他不知不觉扭动自己的腰肢，渴望着更多的动作。  
“啊呀，你这么快就受不了了……那一会你不得晕过去吗？”郑然官故意加快了手撸动的速度，感受到洪渊俊越来越急促的呼吸，感受着白浊洒在手上的触感。  
他几乎没有给洪渊俊不应期反应的时间，利用手上那点粘稠的精液，缓缓深入洪渊俊炙热的后穴，两根手指毫无章法的扩张着。  
洪渊俊觉得自己要晕过去了，无助的加紧郑然官的两根手指，“你快进来，别用手指好不好。”  
郑然官深觉这个洪渊俊投错胎了，明明就是一个魅惑人心的小狐狸，却长了一个兔子外表。他几乎是毫不犹豫的把手指换成性器，直接捅入洪渊俊湿滑的后穴。  
显然粗大的性器让洪渊俊难以适应，可郑然官却是坏的把他的腿高高抬起，性器随着身体的变化狠狠戳着他的敏感点，他感觉自己的后背都要断了，泪眼朦胧的看着身前的男人。  
然而，泪眼并不能让郑然官心软，反而让他更加兴奋的想洪渊俊索取更多。他一边握住洪渊俊的脚腕，几乎要把他折叠起来，一边狠狠的撞击着洪渊俊脆弱的后穴。淫靡的水声和洪渊俊用力压制的呻吟声让郑然官很受用。于是郑然官放过洪渊俊的脚腕，开始伸手揉洪渊俊的耳朵。  
或许是快感太大太满，也可能是耳朵经受不住刺激，洪渊俊发出了一声很大的娇喘，吓得他很快就红着脸别开郑然官探究的笑眼。  
“嗯？怕被发现？”郑然官轻轻拉着洪渊俊的耳朵强迫他看着自己，洪渊俊已经哭了出来，红红的眼睛惹人怜爱，郑然官附身想要亲他，却在吻到洪渊俊嘴角的时候加快的抽插的力度。  
小兔子终于是受不了了，带着哭腔的射了出来，眼神也涣散失焦。他无力的抓着郑然官的手臂，柔柔的把雪豹往下拉。  
雪豹温柔的抱住昏昏沉沉的小兔子，也不管性器是不是还留在后穴，就和他一起躺下。  
洪渊俊迷迷糊糊醒来的时候发现身上不少牙印，那都是在他被弄的意识模糊时郑然官咬的，他撑起酸的不行的腰，看到豹子一脸餍足的睡脸，很是担忧郑然官发情之后自己的身体。

后来，洪渊俊突然想到一件事，“为什么咱俩谁发情挨操的都是我啊？”  
郑然官一把抱起洪渊俊“不发情的时候想上床就直说，你只要想被操我都随时奉陪。”  
“你是不是搞错重点了……”洪渊俊无奈的想着，成了雪豹的猎物看来是没法逃了，不过，也很好。


End file.
